


Red Plastic Soldier

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, Rejection, Series Finale, Unrequited Love, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: As Miles holds the soldier from the Alamo model he realizes just how important to him Julian is.





	Red Plastic Soldier

_"I just think you like me a little bit more_ _."_  

He was right, if course that genetically enhanced bastard was right, he was always right. He closed his hand around the soldier and bit back thoughts of Keiko as he barged into sickbay, passing Garak as he went the other way.

"Ah Miles," Julian flashed him his boyish smile, "Something you need?"

And he was kissing him,. Miles was pressed against Julian, pressing with his tongue until  hands on his chest pushed him back.

"Miles?" Julian asked, leaning against the table as Miles backed up.

"I am so sorry, I s'pose my emotions got the better of me, but Julian- you were right."

"Right about what?"

"Right when you said I like you bit more than I like Keiko," when Julian said nothing he continued, "For a long time I've been thinking about Keiko and me, and I really think that marrying her was a mistake. Not that I don't love her, I just don't love her anymore, Julian, My marriage is over and I love you." 

"Miles," Julian said, his jaw hard and his brow furrowed, "you don't love me, I'm sure you don't; it's just- such a euphorious time that your emotions are running wild, you're confusing your friendly affection towards me with a love that you do not feel. Even if you did love me, it wouldn't matter, I'm going to Cardassia, with Garak." He paused, "Miles, go see Keiko, and your kids, and you'll know, you'll know you don't love me."

Miles choked out a sob as a single tear slid down his cheek, he thrust the plastic soldier into Julian's hand.

"I'll miss you, Miles."


End file.
